


spin the molotov cocktail

by copperiisulfate



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack Treated Seriously, Multi, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4867808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperiisulfate/pseuds/copperiisulfate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spin the bottle AU where everyone's bottle lands on Suoh Mikoto and Fushimi Suffers Endlessly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	spin the molotov cocktail

**Author's Note:**

> weird nebulous college au where everyone (yes _everyone _– okay _almost_ everyone) kisses suoh mikoto, basically, born out of that one time i made a tumblr post at 2 AM contemplating _what if spin the bottle au where literally everyone’s bottle ends up landing on mikoto??_ and then contemplated it some more.__

This was the dumbest idea he had ever had in his life.

This was the dumbest idea anyone and everyone had ever had in their collective lives.

He couldn't figure out how he got roped into this, or why his step-brother even hung out with these guys. He couldn't understand what the hell was taking Hidaka so long when he'd said he'd just be gone for a fifteen minute snack-run.

If Fushimi had learned anything, it was that Awashima was smart.

Probably the smartest of them all.

Awashima bailed before this hellhole of a game began, flashing everyone a steely smile and muttering, ‘In your wildest dreams,’ under her breath before she'd left.

He wished he were Awashima right about now, or with Awashima even.

He hadn't actually ever thought of kissing Awashima but was fairly certain it would be efficient, no nonsense, like a quick, clean, kill.

Instead, he wound up here, on the carpet with more stains than he ever wanted to think about, sitting in the middle of the living room in Hidaka's apartment. He was also surrounded by bottles, the largest one in the middle of the circle of them, most recently spun by Misaki, and currently pointing at one Suoh Mikoto.

Fushimi was pretty sure he got over most of his soul-crushing obsession with Misaki at some point near the end of middle school.

Still, it was the _principle of the thing_.

Everything was so awful on so many levels. It was not bad enough that this was Misaki: young, untainted, wonderful Misaki, and not bad enough that it was Suoh fucking Mikoto at the other end of this equation about to be kissing Misaki.

But like, the last three people who had spun this godforsaken bottle had ended up kissing Suoh Mikoto.

Even worse? Suoh fucking Mikoto has been so very fucking blase about it all, even bordering on _bored_.

So yes, everyone knew that Akagi had game. He was a good sport, a proper gentleman or whatever the hell, and true to form, he had gone in for a peck and had gotten it over with before it could have become a calamity.

Bandou was another story altogether. It could have counted as reasonably good entertainment if Fushimi was feeling the need to be entertained. The choir of laughter and catcalls, coming from mostly the Reds' clique anyhow, was enough to throw Bandou out of his full body tremors at the thought of making lip-contact with the notorious Suoh Mikoto whom he so feared and revered.

\--well, that and Akagi's hand on his knee and whatever he'd muttered into Bandou's ear that finally got him to clumsily cross through the circle and plant one on Suoh Mikoto before he shrank back beside Akagi. Fushimi had rolled his eyes, could have sworn Akagi was making comforting cooing noises to revive him from his near heart attack.

Kamamoto had gone next, and Fushimi had thought, _for fuck's sake_ , because twice was a coincidence, but the third time was just. The universe cackling at all of them. This bottle was cursed. This game was cursed. This entire evening and--more probably, Fushimi's entire life--was cursed.

Kamamoto had seemed completely unfazed and rather dignified about the whole ordeal. Mikoto initially looked somewhat surprised but it was all very strangely...professional? They tipped their heads as if to nod in agreement that they were going to go for it barely a second before going for it and it was over a second later. There was a significant decrease in the amount of audacious, lewd noises. Mostly, everyone seemed to reach consensus that Kamamoto could do no wrong and his gracefulness about the entire thing likely left them in the dust.

And then, there was Misaki.

He was red in the face, and stuttering his every word to the point where even Mikoto looked borderline sympathetic.

'If it's your first, I'll make it a good one,’ he had teased. It occurred to Fushimi that it was said to possibly lighten the air, but it sounded so goddamned smug nonetheless and all it served to do was turn Misaki's face several shades darker to match his hair.

Fushimi knew if that had been anyone else, Misaki would have taken it as an insult to his pride or something and punched them in the face.

But no, this was probably some sort of childhood wet dream for Misaki, now that Fushimi thought about it, and promptly felt himself gag at the thought (and sort of wanted to punch Mikoto in the face himself).

Fushimi was watching through his fingers by the time Misaki reached over and half-crawled and was half-gathered into Mikoto's lap. Someone--or multiple someones--howled and someone else shrieked in the distance.

Right, he remembered there were girls here too, even if largely because of Chitose. He wondered if the game went on for long enough, Mikoto would kiss everyone in this room and potentially catch a cold and die from it. Surely, it would be the outcome with the most poetic justice.

Fushimi did in fact have to close his eyes and cover his face and try not to scream (externally, at least, because he was very much screaming internally) as it actually happened.

But he unfortunately did catch the aftermath of it, with Totsuka patting Misaki's arm and Kusanagi chuckling as Misaki covered his face with a hand but let out a nervous laugh nonetheless.

The next turn was Totsuka's and before he'd even spun, Mikoto very pointedly stated that anyone could spin again or just outright pass if they wanted to.

'As if,' Totsuka said with a laugh.

Once his target was locked, he barely gave Mikoto a chance to blink before nearly toppling over Misaki to take Mikoto's face into his hands and making loud overdramatic kissing noises. He laughed over the sound of Mikoto's insincere grumbling.

'And one for good luck,' he said, with a final obnoxious smacking sound, leaving Mikoto looking not entirely unamused.

Kusanagi's turn was similarly far too comfortable for Fushimi's liking. Judging by his step-brother stiffening next to him as their show went past the ten-second mark, he wasn't alone, but for likely different reasons.

'Not bad,' Kusanagi had said, untangling himself and wiping his mouth, 'but that's a given considering you learned from the best.'

'Get off your high horse,' Mikoto rolled his eyes, practiced and playful. 

\--and then, a great deal of the background noise died down suddenly as Reisi grabbed the bottle, hard enough to leave a crack in the glass.

He spun it once. He spun it again.

And then spun it again for good measure.

And again.

And again.

By the seventh time, Mikoto yawned and said, 'You can just say no. I don't particularly want to kiss you either.'

Reisi said, 'I don't cheat.'

Kusanagi coughed and muttered, ' _So_ much bullshit,' in the background.

Reisi said, louder, 'I  _especially_ don't forfeit.'

By the thirteenth time and no change in the results, Mikoto and Reisi both simultaneously said, 'Fuck it!' and leapt at each other.

They wound up toppling over in the middle of the circle with Reisi pinning him to the floor.

Fushimi got up and went to use the restroom some seconds after It Had Started. He then went to get a drink of water, took a leisurely walk around the place, explored the balcony and paced the hallways, mentally planned his study schedule for the next week, and when he returned to the living room, they were still At It (which, What The Actual Fuck)?

One could've said that for two people who really did not want to kiss each other, they were quite admirable in their respect for the game.

Totsuka, by now, was recording the spectacle on his phone and everything; meanwhile, Kusanagi was pinching the bridge of his nose and drinking a lot about everything. Everyone else was either already too drunk to pay attention or just very entertained.

Fushimi, by now, was very much Over It.

When Fushimi's turn came to spin, he grinned wide and said, 'Unlike my brother here, I have zero qualms about forfeiting.'

He then walked out of hell-fire and into the starry night.

 

_x o x o_

 

(He also finally ran into Hidaka outside, carrying an armful of snacks and wearing a lopsided semi-apologetic smile.

Fushimi couldn't decide if he wanted to kiss him or kill him, but then, he'd felt that the night had involved more than enough kissing for a lifetime.)


End file.
